


the game

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…”</p><p>“You’re not <i>sure</i>? God, Nagisa told me you have some weird losing fetish when it comes to Haru, but there’s no way that was an accident unless the aliens landed and probed you when I wasn’t <i>looking</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game

**Author's Note:**

> for rinchansanmatsuoka.
> 
> prompt: "Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…”

Rin is so immersed in grinning triumphantly at the flashing TV screen proclaiming his win that he doesn’t notice a similar light in Makoto’s eyes until a hand curls around the back of the neck and drags him close. Then he does notice the odd smile playing over Makoto’s face a moment before he’s swept up in Makoto’s lips as they close over his, coaxing them open with a _hot_ , damp tongue that drives a flush over Rin’s ears. He fumbles with the controller while he tries to reconcile the Makoto of a minute ago—teeth gritted, glasses askew, his quiet fury at _losing_ in the last seconds of the game—with the Makoto kissing him breathless and senseless enough that the controller drops out of his hands and clatters to the floor.

The sound seems to break Makoto out of his intentions, and he pulls back a fraction to smile down at Rin sheepishly. “Oops.”

“ _Oops_?” Rin echoes, shoving Makoto away in a brief panic. His cheeks burn, and the fire in his ego stoked by his win over Makoto is fast dying down to an ember. He buries his face on folded arms over his knees instead of crawling under the bed like he wants to, glowering at Makoto. “Is that seriously all you have to say? After— _after_ —”

Gathering up the discarded controllers, Makoto clears his throat lightly. “Right… Well… I’m not sure how we ended up kissing like that…”

“You’re not _sure_? God, Nagisa told me you have some weird losing fetish when it comes to Haru, but there’s no way that was an accident unless the aliens landed and probed you when I wasn’t _looking_.”

“I’m sorry, Rin. I really can’t explain, I just…” Makoto trails off. “It felt right. I understand if you don’t feel comfortable with me anymore, though, it’s—”

“I didn’t say that,” Rin mumbles. “Stop reading so much into it. It was just—”

_My first kiss._

He forces that back down and snaps, “It was nothing. It’s fine. Don’t make a big deal out of it. And fuck me dead, do _not_ tell Haru or else.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Makoto leans back on a hand, and takes his glasses off with the other. Against his better judgment, Rin sneaks a furtive glance and Makoto catches him with a beatific smile.

“I don’t tell Haru everything,” he says. “And I would never do that to you.” He hesitates, averting his eyes. “Just like I would never have kissed you if I hadn’t noticed you…staring at me so much… Um.”

Rin groans. So he _is_ that obvious, and Makoto _isn’t_ that oblivious. He jabs an elbow against Makoto’s calf, pointedly avoiding eye-contact. “Then let’s play another game. On _my_ terms.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
